It is well known that most engines have a cylinder block and a cylinder head, and the cylinder head is positioned above the cylinder block. Various accessories such as an intake valve, an exhaust valve, a cam carrier, a cam cap, a stud, and a cotter may be assembled to the cylinder head.
A cylinder head pallet can be used in an assembly process of the cylinder head. The cylinder head pallet has a base plate and a plurality of support posts supporting the cylinder head on the base plate.
However, in a conventional cylinder head pallet, the plurality of posts supporting the cylinder head are fixedly disposed according to each type of a cylinder head. Thus, the cylinder head pallet cannot be used for assembling a different type of cylinder head or a cylinder head having a changed structure. Also, the conventional cylinder head pallet may not be capable of flexibly coping with assembly postures (e.g., TOP UP, TOP DOWN, etc.) by types. In addition, the conventional cylinder head pallet has a complicated structure causing positions of the posts to change in order to avoid interference when assembling accessories.